


Impression

by AlastorGrim



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Begging, Bottom Dib (Invader Zim), Branding, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlastorGrim/pseuds/AlastorGrim
Summary: Dib fucks up. Zim takes it about as well as one would expect.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 294





	Impression

**Author's Note:**

> ZaDR Valentine's Smut Week, Day 7: Branding/Oral.
> 
> I couldn't pick one 😅

"Fuck, _Zim_!" 

Zim briefly lifted his head from his place in between Dib's legs, eyes half-lidded and sparking. His tongue retracted back into his mouth like he was slurping up a noodle. "Does my Dib-slut need something?"

Dib tried to wrench his wrists from the restraints, the large metal X he was bound to keeping him open for Zim to see, angled up and exposed. His knees trembled where they were locked in place, his whole body burning. Dib grit his teeth as the machine behind him continued to sear into his skin, slow and methodical. Just like Zim.

"I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_ , okay?" Dib gasped, hair strewn in his face as he stared at Zim with wild, pleading eyes. "I-I messed up--I was just mad! I didn't mean to--" He choked off with a strangled cry, head thrown back as Zim sneered, unimpressed, and flicked the setting on the cock ring around Dib's swollen length up a notch. "It wasn't my fault!" Dib shrieked desperately, muscles spasming as his body tried to come and was denied again and again and again in rapid succession.

"Zim knows whose fault it was," He said with a scowl. "I already got rid of the _problem_ for you, but do you thank me? No. Zim cleans up YOUR mess and you have the AUDACITY to speak to me that way?" Zim seethed. He shook his head and lowered himself again. "No, Dib-slut, you obviously need some reminding of exactly _who_ you belong to."

"I-It was an accident, Zim, please!" Dib gasped, back arcing off the metal when Zim shoved his tongue back into Dib with no preamble, cum and drool dripping down from his puffy rim and pooling in his cleft. 

Zim ignored him, diving enthusiastically back into his task of _driving Dib up the fucking wall_. His tongue curled until he could undulate its tip against Dib's prostate, which was so swollen at this point that it should probably be worrying. Dib let out a broken moan, trembling, and twisted his wrists again, knees pulling together as best they could while pinned up and belted apart. 

Dib had to admit that he had fucked up. 

Before he and Zim had gotten together, Dib was no stranger to one night stands. He'd go out to obscure gatherings in shady places and find someone willing to fuck him. As long as Dib could keep a lid on his 'freakishness', it wasn't hard to lure someone into his bed for the night. But, on one of those unmemorable occasions, a guy had whipped out a camera while Dib wasn't looking and recorded the whole thing. 

Dib hadn't known about it until he and Zim had begun to grow closer and enter romantic territory, when the prick had decided that it would be the best time to leak the video to the public.

_Local Famous Twink Takes It Up The Ass!_

The absolute mortification of having a sex tape of him splashed all across the internet only got worse when the people at school got wind of it. Dib had even dyed his hair blond for a while because he kept getting harassed in the streets by people who recognized him (a debacle neither he nor Zim wanted to repeat). It got so bad that Dib had a break down on Zim's couch, and Zim had decided enough was enough. 

He had hunted the prick in the video down and--well, Dib didn't know exactly _what_ Zim had done to him, but the video was taken down and deleted from every site that had it saved. Then, when the harassment didn't stop, Zim invented a large scale memory wipe signal, which would erase all memory of the video from everyone's minds but Dib's and his own. But the memory wipe was a bit spotty, and a few people ended having their memory erased entirely, leaving them as brain dead husks. 

Zim had essentially killed forty two people while trying to help Dib. Dib hadn't taken it well, and had said some things in the heat of the moment that he really shouldn't have. Especially not now that he knew of Zim's possessive streak firsthand.

So now Zim was eating him out after having fucked him, _twice_ , determined to cement his place as Dib's _one and only_ mate. And he was determined to make sure Dib knew it too--that Dib had it printed into his skin forever.

Dib hadn't been allowed to come _once_ in the hours they'd been there, Zim tightening the cock ring every time it seemed like he was getting close. 

"You can come when Zim is done with you," Zim had seethed as he'd strapped Dib to his sex dungeon-esque torture device, still fuming with rage.

At this point, Dib's entire body was in a constant state of _almost_ , his skin buzzing with painful proximity and his mind splintering with madness the longer he stayed pressed right up against the edge of oblivion with no way to tip over. Zim was relentless-- _ruthless_. Dib knew he would garner no sympathy from his stilted lover, not now. He was, for lack of a better word, fucked.

Zim's teeth grazed the soft skin of Dib's rim, catching slightly, and Dib's whole body locked up, paralyzed in pleasure that too much and not enough. 

"Zim PLEASE!"

Humming in a way that sent vibrations directly from Dib's prostate to his cock, Zim gave one last, lingering lick before pulling his tongue back out. "I do love the sound of your begging, Dib-slut," He mused with a wicked smile, digging his gloved claws into Dib's thigh to slice into the bruised skin there. Dib cried out, spine curving as his muscles spasmed again, overwhelmed. Zim quickly pressed a hand to Dib's abdomen to ensure that his squirming wouldn't dislodge the laser at the small of his back. Clicking his tongue, Zim climbed up onto the restraining bracket and knelt on Dib's chest. "Which is why Zim is giving you a chance to redeem yourself."

A single claw hooked on the hem of Zim's leggings, uniform dress puffed up around his stomach as he yanked his leggings off, the shiny spandex making a crisp _twack_ as it snapped off Zim's legs and was thrown haphazardly onto the floor with Zim's boots. The brilliant red of the petals of Zim's cock caught his eye as it squirmed forward and bumped up against the vulnerable underside of Dib's jaw. Behind it, shimmering blue slick glistened on the slit's extension, pooling at the back and dripping onto Dib's bare chest. 

Dib licked his lips.

Shifting forward so he was kneeling on Dib's collarbones, Zim grasped a handful of messy, sweat damp hair to yank Dib's face forward, the bulbed tip of his cock rubbing against Dib's lips and dipping inwards as he panted. Zim purred. "I think you know what to do, Dib-slut."

Mouth falling open in a desperate gasp, Dib's eyes rolled back into his head as Zim thrust his hips forward and drove his cock down Dib's throat in one smooth motion. Tongue lolling out of his mouth, Zim let out a shrill, breathy noise, immediately bucking forward to grind his hips against Dib's face and force his cock down as far down his throat as it would go.

"Ahh, there you go, Dib-flame," Zim breathed, brow furrowing as he pulled his hips back and rocked forward again, purposefully restrained. He cursed when Dib moaned around his mouthful, suckling frantically at the bulge stuffed down his throat. " _Mm_ , such a good slut. You take Zim so well, _nh_ , s-so well. You were made for me, weren't you? Made to be Zim's," He crooned as his writhing tentacle thrust itself in and out of Dib's throat on its own, heedless of Zim's stuttering rhythm.

"Mhm," Dib keened in delirium, entire body buzzing and mind muddled. He swallowed around Zim's cock and hummed when he heard a shrill chirp in response.

Then Zim was grasping his hair in both hands and ramming forward, picking up a frantic, mindless pace until he was effectively fucking Dib's face, the slick from his lower slit drenching Dib's chin to mingle with the drool already spilling out of the corners of his lips. His senses were flooded with the taste and smell of strawberry syrup, tinged with charcoal. It was distinctly _Zim_ , and it was drowning Dib so thoroughly that he knew he'd be tasting it for _days_.

Zim was choking him, clutching at the back of his skull to keep his nose pressed firmly against Zim's hips as he humped against Dib's face like an animal, panting heavily. Dib's lungs burned, but the ache was smothered by the tingling in his limbs and the fuzz in his mind, keeping him suspended somewhere between the lines of pain and pleasure.

Zim's heady chirping came to a crescendo and he jammed his hips forward one last time, before rapidly pulling himself out of Dib's mouth to cum on his face. 

Thick, hot fluid spattered over Dib's cheeks and lips, landing on his tongue and striping across one eye, clumping his eyelashes together. Zim gasped for air, his writhing cock giving a few last twitches and spurts over Dib's jaw before falling still and retracting. Chest heaving, Dib let Zim hook a sharp thumb behind his teeth to keep his mouth from closing, berry pink eyes hooded and intent on the mess he'd made over his human's face. Using his other hand to swipe a glob of bright blue cum off Dib's cheek, he pushed his finger into Dib's mouth and uttered, "Swallow."

Whining deep in his chest, Dib closed his lips around the digit and laved his tongue over it, sucking it clean and swallowing it down. Zim purred, pleased.

"Zim," Dib rasped, throat a satisfying type of sore even as the rest of him ached. "Zim _please_." 

Zim pulled his hair until he was forced to crane his head back, neck bared. "Who do you belong to, Dib? Who is the only one that _ever_ gets to see you like this?"

"Zim! It's you, Zim, you're the only one--I'm yours!" Dib sobbed, straining against his restraints once more. "I'm _yours_ , I'm Zim's--please let me cum! Please please please pleaseple--" His words were choked off by Zim making a smug noise and reaching back to disengage his cock ring. 

"Then cum for Zim."

One touch, and Dib was _gone_. Lightning shot through him and he came so hard he blacked out for a moment, a shriek of agonized ecstasy ripping out of his lips as his body locked up, caught in the throes of the strongest orgasm he'd ever had in his _life_.

Zim pet at his hair, crooning nonsense at him in Irken as his body shook and trembled with aftershocks. Dib shuddered as he stayed on high for a minute or so more, before slowly, _slowly_ , floating back down to reality. 

The laser behind him had finished with him, it seemed, because it had gone cool against his newly marked skin. 

Simultaneously scarred and inked, there were a cluster of Irken symbols marring the small of his back. He'd have to look in the mirror later to read what it said, but given how he'd gotten them, he could take a guess. From what he could tell, now that he wasn't out of his mind, just from shape alone, it was something along the lines of _**Property of ZIM**_. It would've made his traitorous cock twitch had he not been absolutely wrung dry.

Dib hissed when Zim reached down to unlock his restraints, his legs instinctively stretching out to relieve the ache in his knees. He didn't protest when Zim tipped him onto his side, stroking over the raw and puffy letters on Dib's skin. 

"Perfect," Zim purred, possessive. He traced his claws across it. "My name looks good on you."

"Mm," Dib hummed noncommittally.

"So, what did we learn, Dib-flame?" 

"To not...call you names," He murmured, a yawn cutting his sentence in half. This entire debacle had left him _beyond_ exhausted. 

"Aaaand?" 

Dib reached up weakly and slid a hand up the back of Zim's neck, fingers splayed against the back of his skull. His eyes fluttered open to look blearily at Zim, meeting his eyes. "That I'm yours. No one else's."

A happy chirrup escaped Zim's lips, but he quickly covered it with a furrowed brow and a smirk. "That's right." He caught Dib wrist and brought it to his lips. "Sleep now. You've lost a lot of fluid. When you wake, we can...work on fixing the brain dead humans." He averted his eyes, a flicker of compunction crossing his face.

Oh. Damn, Dib had completely forgotten about that.

Before what was left of his morale compass could butt in, Zim carded his claws through Dib's nest of hair, shushing him. "Sleep, Dib-flame. The world and all its filthy, disgusting problems will be there for you to solve when you awaken."

Too tired to argue (a first, certainly), Dib let his eyes slide shut. Zim was right. The world and all its bullshit would still be there tomorrow. So he shut his eyes, promised to tell Zim off for tramp stamping him later, and slipped into the welcoming arms of slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, yeah, bitch boy who leaked Dib's nudes is dead :3 Zim is vehemently not sorry.


End file.
